phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Five of the Few: OC quiz
1. Savali 2. Marrz 3. Caligula 4. Gallagher 5. Spencer 1. How old are you? Savali: Tsk what an improper question. I don't even know your name, needless to say you don't know mine either. Marrz: 215. Caligula: Much older than anyone here. Gallagher: Oh umm barely older than Marrz. 255 to be exact. Spencer: Err why do you care to know? 2. What's your theme song? Seeing as these characters are from a different time this question is very hard to answer. I'll just do this for them. Savali: Revenge-Mindless Self Indulgence Marrz: Indestructible-Disturbed Caligula: When the Lights Go Out-Oingo Boingo Gallagher: Precious-Depeche Mode Spencer: The Oracles On The Delphi Express-The Dear Hunter Yep my taste in music is pretty trash. 3. What were you made for? Savali: To be a leader of course. Why would I be given power if I didn't know how to use it? Marrz: *shrug* Whatever as long as I get far in it. Caligula: To find happiness! Gallagher: ...Uhhh Spencer: To fix the wrongs I've done. I'm hoping this is my second chance. 4. Have any kids? Savali: ...N-no. *rubs wrist* Marrz: *grimaces* I hate children. Caligula: No I don't want any. Gallagher: I wish I had some, but that's forbidden where I come from. Spencer: None. 5. Favorite food or drink? Savali: I love pasta, it's slippery, and smooth, and *squirms with joy* hehe. I'll drink just about anything. Marrz: Souls alone. Demons don't really need food to live, but it can boost strength or anything that might be a fault. Caligula: Humans taste pretty good, I'm not going to lie. Especially when they're made into a chili. Oh and milk goes so well with it! I love milk, and that's the only thing I'll admit to loving. Gallagher: Whatever is given to me. I do rather like tuna though...taste so good. Spencer: By now I've gotten used to the taste of sandwiches and water. 6. Killed anyone? Savali: *smiles* A real question to ask a demon. Marrz: *rolls eyes* Must I answer? Caligula: Oh yes, plenty of people. Gallagher: I never really had the guts to actually "kill," someone. Spencer: ...Not by choice. 7. Hate anyone? Savali: Spencer *glances over at Spencer* Marrz: Everyone. Caligula: Well I can say I don't get along with Savali's crew. I despise Marrz the most though. Gallagher: Those rough demons in hell *grabs tail* Spencer: Savali *glares at Savali* 8. Any secrets? Savali: Oh plenty, not like I'd say any though. Marrz: ... Caligula: I once got drunk. The rest of that shall forever stay a secret. Gallagher: *twitches ears* Spencer: Oh I wish I didn't. 9. Love anyone? Savali: Marrz~ *Clings to Marrz* Marrz: *pushes Savali* Get off, you creep. Caligula: No. Gallagher: *blushes* Well... Spencer: NOPE. Humans are too soft, demons are too rough...what can you do? 10. What is your job? Savali: Just being a leader...I have ways. Marrz: To guard Savali with my life. It's not something I enjoy doing. Caligula: *smiles* I think you can already guess. Gallagher: Just an informant of sorts. *fixes glasses* Spencer: A rebel according to Savali and the priest. 11. Favorite season? Savali: I love spring! Everything is fresh and beautiful. Marrz: *shrugs* Caligula: Winter, because it's so much easier when your prey is trapped in a box. Gallagher: Ohh autumn! All the oranges and reds are so lovely. Spencer: Summer I guess. I do enjoy the heat after all. 12. Who's your best friend? Savali: Marrz, Vale, Caius...a few others. Marrz: ... Caligula: I guess Vale. She's the only one that treats me nice. I don't really care about friends though. Gallagher: Marcello and Claude. Their knowledge on humans is astounding! Spencer: Guy and Rose, the only humans I know the except me and are sane. 13. Hobbies? Savali: Eh whatever catches my fancy. I actually like walking around but I only do that at night when most are asleep or drunk. Marrz: I don't have time for such nonsense. Caligula: I like carving beads out of bones. Gallagher: I like reading, especially if it's over their past cultures and such. Truly marvelous little critters they are. Spencer: Hiding...Although I wouldn't really call that a hobby as I would a need. 14. What are you going to do when this tag's over? Savali: ...Tag? Marrz: *blinks* Caligula: *fiddles with beads* Gallagher: A tag is apparently a small piece of cloth that hangs on the collar on the back of the shirt. It contains information on how to wash it, dry it, and where it was made...I don't see how this interview deals with clothing. Spencer: Eh? What?...Hide I guess. 15. What is your eye color? Savali: Bright blue. *smiles* Marrz: Egh...this reddish orange color. Amber I guess. Caligula: Indigo, purple,...something. Gallagher: Hee they're blue. Spencer: Almost the color of Savali's, just slightly greener. 16. Are you good? Or bad? Savali: I don't work for the dark lords now, but I certainly don't bow to a human. Marrz: I just work for him *points at Savali* Caligula: *smiles* I guess you could say I'm a rather wretched soul now couldn't you? Gallagher: I try to be good I swear! Spencer: Meh...neutral I guess. Demons like us get a bad rep. 17. What is your greatest fear? Savali: Graveyards, spiders...salt. Marrz: I fear nothing. Caligula: Not knowing what I've done or being mindless and controlled. Gallagher: Fire *shudders* Spencer: Honestly? Knowing I haven't finished what I've set out to do and dying. 18. Does your name have a special meaning? Savali: Savali? Not that I know of. Marrz: I guess you could say a roman god of sorts. Mars, Marrz...almost the same. Caligula: "Little boot,"...Yeah the name is stupid, I don't care. Gallagher: Something about help I believe...can't really remember, I'll have to go search for that book on human names. Spencer: *Shrugs* it probably has a meaning. 19. Any siblings? Savali: In a sense. I'm called Spencer's older brother. Marrz: No. Caligula: Eh...no not that I can remember. Gallagher: I think I have a sister somewhere. Spencer: *points at Savali* That douche. 20. Where do you live? I CAN'T ANSWER THIS ONE BECAUSE I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE STORY IS HELD DERP. 21. Do you find yourself attractive? Savali: *Smiles* Oh yes. Marrz: ...No. Caligula: If you think white hair and pale scarred skin is attractive, then believe that all you want. I don't really believe in sex or love. Gallagher: Umm *blushes* I've been told I look cute when I have a bow on my tail. Spencer: Nope. 22. Would you kill yourself to protect the one you love? Savali: Yes, if only he wasn't here to protect me *huggles Marrz* Marrz: No. *pushes Savali off again* Stop that. Caligula: What love? Gallagher: O-of course! I'd rather not see the one I love die, and would sacrifice myself to make sure she is alive. Spencer: Eh...depends I guess. 23. Any last words? Savali: Want to join? Marrz: *Walks off* Caligula: This is it. Gallagher: It was very nice meeting you *bows* Spencer: No not really. Category:Quizzes